The Protector of Arendelle
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: In the kingdom of Arendelle, many strange things are soon to happen, as a girl with powers of ice and snow shall become it's queen but like all magic, it comes at a price. Meanwhile an unearthly challenge will begin to arise with only one person claimed to be able to protect Arendelle from such a challenge. (A Reader (Male or Female) story with possible reader x Elsa chapters)
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**Hey everyone, I thought since it is now just under a week until Christmas I would come out with a brand new fiction to fill your stockings with, I know for me personally one of my highlights of Christmas is the special episode of Doctor Who that comes on during the evenings giving us something good to watch rather than reruns of Christmas films and boring Christmas specials that people watch because there is nothing on. **

**So I introduce to you. The Protector of Arendelle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Intro. <strong>

I am y/n l/n , A was born a long time ago on the planet Gallifrey, one of the last of the Timelords along with my father, the most famous of our kind, The Doctor. During one of his darkest hours of one of his many, many lives he responded to a message, a message that led him to a backwater planet along with many other races, some of them his greatest foes.

It was only later he discovered the name of this planet, he had already known it's meaning in the universe and the impact it would have upon his life, it was a planet he had seen before and was always prophesied to end up on.

**Trenzalore.**

The very planet he was told by Dorium Maldovar that he shouldn't end up on, the reason why Madam Kovarian and her renegade faction of the papal mainframe took the child of The Doctor's best friends and made her into a killer to bring his silence before the oldest question in the universe could be asked.

Thanks to my father's good friend and travelling associate Clara Oswald he survived his foretold fate.

Little did I know that history would try to repeat itself and instead of my father, it was to be me who would play a part in this fateful game, however unlike my father my destination would lead me to a place of magic, secrets and unexpected romance.

My journey was to lead me to a quiet & secluded Scandinavian fjordic kingdom.

My Trenzalore was Arendelle.

I knew little in fact almost nothing about Arendelle but I was one day like my father did for the town of Christmas on Trenzalore, I was to enter as a child but walk out as it's protector. Even though at first I was unaware of my purpose for becoming it's protector.

But my purpose became known to me on one fateful winter night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter I know that it is an extremely short chapter but I couldn't think of much to write. Also for those wondering I am basing the events of this during and after the events of Frozen and has a lot of links and references to last years Doctor Who Christmas Special, The Time of The Doctor although I am willing to take references to other shows or films and find a way to squeeze them into the writing so any quote requests feel free. <strong>

**More Chapters to come soon but for now happy reading and feel free to check out some of my other works. **


	2. Chapter 2- A New Adventure for Christmas

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2 of Protector of Arendelle, I know that the chapters seem rather short but I can assure you with time they'll be getting a lot longer simply because I need to find a way to worm the events of the reader around the events of the Frozen Film. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- A New Adventure for Christmas. <strong>

When you fell to Arendelle, you were only a young, cocky teenager with a TARDIS, out for adventure, however you realised that even your adventures could be dangerous. As the day you fell into the peaceful kingdom was the day when a chasing a curious mystery had led you to a cyber ship. After a cunning escape and a cat and mouse chase with the cyber ship, some wrong buttons were pressed and you crashed into the fjord, eventually washing up on the shore before any water was able to seep into the console room.

Eventually you took a stroll into the streets of Arendelle; this quiet town was clearly historic, pre-dating the Victorian era of hot steel, steam power and Dickens novels. As you strolled around the town square you noticed quite a few stares mostly because of your clothing choice of a black jumper, a f/c hoodie, Black trousers, Charcoal Grey Hi Top trainers and a f/c jacket that went down to your knees. You begin to smell around, your nose catching the warm, sweet smell of mulled wine, freshly baked bread, roasting chestnuts and pork from the market stalls.

"Christmas, ha I've finally managed to find somewhere nice to hang out for Christmas." You say, as life in a TARDIS gets lonely especially when your last friend had left you to spend time with their family.

As you walk around another familiar smell catches your senses, you knew the smell, and its milky, sweet scent caught your nose tantalizing your taste buds. "Chocolate, they have a chocolate shop. Oh Fantastic" You say before going for a tiny bit of window shopping.

Just then you hear a scream, a woman's scream and immediately you spring into action. You run towards the scream, only to turn the corner and see people run past you in fear and the ominous mechanical gliding sound you knew quite well.

And there it turned the corner.

A Lone but extremely deadly Dalek.

As people scream and run you whip the sonic from your pocket and activate it automatically attracting its attention.

The Dalek scans you. "Scans Indicate You Are A Timelord, YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED, EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAATEE!" It begins to turn and face you just as members of the Arendelle Royal Guard run down pointing pikes, crossbows and swords at the Dalek.

"Stop under the Name of the Kingdom of Arendelle" A man an officer's uniform says pointing a sword in the direction of the Dalek, he then looks at you. "Civilian step back for your safety we can handle this." he said.

You look at him. "No" with that you yank a crossbow from one of the guard's hands, he tries to stop you but with precision you fire the bolt watching it pierce the dalek eyestalk, you watch as the metal monster begins to scream. "Alert Alert My Vision is impaired I cannot see" before running to it and jumping onto is wrestling it's gun as it swings round firing random shots that even make some of the guards step back and even run in fear for their lives.

After about 10 minutes of wrestling the blind yet livid dalek you manage to pop the gun from the socket making it useless, from this the dalek decided the best tactical move is to retreat, leaving it's gun behind as it teleports out leaving you to fall on the floor in a heap.

Just then the guards come rushing to you as you say to yourself "never Christmas without something happening", you then stand up to speak to them when in an unexpected twist of events you are grabbed and clapped in irons, you immediately look at the guard who told you to step back. "Oi mate what are you doing I just saved your town from total destruction" You say in protest.

He looks at you and replies "You are being arrested for the theft of a crossbow from the royal guard of Arendelle" he says as they escort you to the dungeons which are situated below the palace, once there to your dismay they turn out your pockets taking your sonic screwdriver.

You sit in your cell as the shadow of night is lightened by the subtle white fall of snow, you sit there, the sound of your binary vascular system is a soothing sound, however your silence is then interrupted by something you didn't expect as you look up.

"Well I'm no dungeon expert but I'm sure that's not suppose to happen" You say as you look up to see Ice growing from nowhere onto the roof of your cell.


	3. Chapter 3- Questions & Metal Men

**Hello everyone, here is my Chapter 3 of my Christmas Special, The Protector of Arendelle. I'm trying to make as many chapters as I can to keep myself busy and to try and get this story under way and to mix it more Frozen content into the story. Anyway hope you all enjoy, feel free to give reviews (positive or negative). Also I am open to suggestions and references that you would like to see in this story. Anyway happy reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Questions and Metal Men<strong>

The next morning was a rough awakening as the ice had left the floor of your cell wet; you were woken early by the guard who brought you to the dungeon.

"l/n, you're being taken for questioning so up" He says

You get up brushing off your jacket and follow the guard, you walk into a small but well furnished office, and there was the officer who you disobeyed the day before.

You exchanged some looks. "Y/n, l/n I am Captain Eriksen of the Royal Guard of Arendelle. Take a seat as I am going to ask you some questions."

"Ok" you respond. "Oh and please call me y/n" you add sitting down facing Captain Eriksen.

"Fine. so y/n you're not classified as a citizen of Arendelle, so what are your intentions here?" He asks.

"I'm here merely spending my Christmas in Arendelle, get a change of scenery." You say.

"Ok, why did you steal the crossbow from one of my men" he asked.

"Because captain, none of your men including you men didn't know what you were facing." You reply

"Then what were we facing." Eriksen asks.

"A Dalek" You Say "And a battle damaged one which means even more lethal" you say, your face carrying an extremely serious tone.

"Dalek? I've never heard of such nonsense, you feel something that looks like a peppershaker is a lethal creature." Eriksen scoffs at you.

"It is, well it was before I blinded it" You say. "but I feel that this will not be the last you'll see of them." you then add.

Before the captain can even make a reply a soldier bursts into the room. "Captain, there is a disturbance in the east end of town, people are reporting metal clad soldiers, there are buildings on fire sir and are pinning down any man we have there." He says in a rushed panic.

"Ok, Private, ready my horse and other cavalry members as we shall issue a charge on these soldiers" Eriksen orders.

"Captain, you need to let me go as maybe I can help stop this attack" You say to Eriksen.

"Don't worry y/n I'm sure my guards can cover a few armour clad men with ease" Eriksen says before leaving the room, he then looks at the private. "Private Klaus keep an eye on the prisoner." he says before riding out of the barracks.

You look at Klaus. "What's your name Private Klaus?" you ask.

Klaus replies "My Name is Otto, Private Otto Klaus of the Arendelle Royal Guard" He says.

"Look Otto, I need to get out of here as I have a bad suspicion that what they're fighting and believe me if Arendelle still wants to have a royal guard you're going to need me" you say.

"I'm sorry y/n but I have my orders" Otto says.

"Ok well can you pass me the pen that is in my personal effects please?" You ask.

"I guess I can" Otto says, grabbing your bag of items, he eventually fishes your sonic out of your bag.

"That's it" you lie, Otto, being none the wiser passes it to you before going off to the bathroom, he locks the door but that was no work for the sonic as you break your way out leaving a note saying 'Sorry will return y/n' . You run only to have your suspicions confirmed.

"You cannot be serious" You say as you see the Arendellian Guards pinned down in confusion and despair.

**As onwards march the Cybermen.**

You could tell these Cybermen were older which led you to suspect that they crashed and was in need of replenishing their ranks. So without consideration for your own personal safety you stand in the way of their oncoming march, sonic in hand as you stand there the Cybermen halt their advance.

"Alert, Alert Binary Vascular System sensed Timelord detected" The Cyber Leader says in its monotone voice.

"Yes so pay attention to that rhythm as your data banks should indicate any previous conflict between my kind and yours and you acknowledge it, these people are of no harm or need to you or the cyberiad" You say.

"The Humans here will be upgraded you will all look like us, you will all think like us, you will all feel like us, you will be like us, you will be upgraded or deleted." The Cyber Leader spouts as the cyber force as they commence their advance towards you.

"I don't think so" you pull a bag from your pocket labelled gold dust and begin to swing it before throwing it at the Cybermen, the cyber leader fired on it blowing the bag up but the contents of the bag fall as the cold air solidified the explosion heated gold dust and brings the Cybermen down with a flurry of golden shrapnel.

You look on with surprise. "Now that I didn't expect to work" you then turn round to be met with the tip of a sword wielded by Captain Eriksen. "You shall halt or be cut down l/n, GUARDS! Clap this escapee in irons." he barks.

"That Shall Not Be Required Captain." A Voice calls, you and the guards all look back with the guards other than Captain Eriksen bowing down. "Your Majesty "He salutes "For what do we owe such privilege to be in your company." Eriksen asks.

"I came down to inspect the damage done to part of my kingdom Captain, to show my loyal subjects that I show concern for their welfare." The King says as he turns to face you. "And who might you be?" He says.

Before you can reply Eriksen buts in. "This person is a prisoner of Arendelle after the reported incident in the lower town yesterday." Eriksen says.

The King looks at you with a confused look as to your choice of clothing. "What are this person's crimes Captain?" The King asks.

"Theft and evading the Law sire" Eriksen replies.

"Well" The King contemplates "I feel that due to the courage I have seen today I feel that any crime committed by, what is your name young one?" The King asks you.

"Y/n your highness, y/n, l/n at your service. "You say.

"Captain. Any crime that young y/n has committed is to be overlooked due to the courage and selflessness shown by y/n's actions."The King orders.

Eriksen looked at The King with confusion but reluctantly carried out the order given to him. "Yes Sir." He said before removing his men, taking away the wounded as well as the dead cyber units.

As you go to walk away you hear a voice. "y/n" The King calls. You turned round to face him. "Yes your highness?" You ask.

"These creatures, you know them, did you not?" He asks.

"Yes I know the Cybermen, as did I know the creature that attacked your lower town as well" you say.

He looks at you. "for a person of your age you have a wise head for creatures and abilities considered unearthly." he says.

"I do seem to think I do sir" You respond confused by the nature of this conversation.

"I would like you to attend lunch with me and the queen at the palace young y/n as I feel I have a possible position for you in service of the royal family and the people of my kingdom." he says as he begins to walk along turning back. "Lunch shall be severed at 1pm sharp young y/n do not be late" he says walking away under escort by guards.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Lunch

**Hey everyone hope your enjoying this story so far. I'm trying to make sure I get at least 1 new chapter for this story out each day on the lead up to Christmas day for your entertainment. Also I'd like to take this time for a little bit of self promotion and would like to ask if whilst you wait for new chapters to perhaps maybe give my other stories such as Ghosts of Birthdays Past a read as I know that this move to self promote seems a bit vain but I only do this to try and recommend possible things to read whilst you wait kinda like those out of date magazines you see at the dentists sometimes. **

**Anyway that's enough of me blabbing. As always feel free to give me reviews and suggestions as to how you think the story should go. **

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**4- The Lunch.**

Time had passed since you had spoken to the king, you had gone back to your Tardis to retrieve anything you could give as exchange for Arendellian money eventually leading to you handing several bags of gold dust to the main bank in Arendelle, as well as that you had used the money to buy a decent shirt & waistcoat to wear as you felt to be dressed more formally on the count of royalty. You had made sure you was on time by arriving 20 mins earlier that the scheduled noon meeting.

As you are led to the main dining room you observe the large and beautifully decorated palace, you assumed it must look as glamorous even without its seasonal decorations up. You then enter the dining room and are shown to a seat. You sit there and take note of the time according to your fob watch just as it hits noon.

"Ah, Y/n, L/n I see you are here on time." The King says as he is followed by a rather beautiful and graceful woman. "May I introduce my wife Queen Katarina of Arendelle. " He says, you reply by standing up and bowing to her. "Your Majesty." You say as you rise from the bow.

The King looks at you. "Seeing as this is a private lunch between us three y/n, please feel free to address me and my wife by our names. " He says as you all begin to sit for lunch. "I hope you are partial to beef." he says as a tray of beef is brought round.

Lunch had been a pleasure for you as it had been the best meal you had eaten since you landed, the only other meal being some bread and meat stew that the royal guards gave prisoners to eat. But then The King decided to get down to business.

"So y/n, you said you have a vast knowledge of things considered unearthly." He said before adding. "I said I might have a possibility of a position for you inside my kingdom."

"Yes Sir I believe you did." You reply.

"Well in this case, I have a matter which both myself and the queen hold in great concern." He says, adding. "I fear this matter in case one day the people of Arendelle discover this cause for concern and find it unnerving to the point it leaves the entire monarchy in despair."

"Care to tell me this issue that worries you sir?" You add.

He stands up. "Follow me as it is easier to show than explain" he says as he begins to walk, you immediately follow.

"This has never been an out of hand issue before not until recently" He says.

"If you don't mind me asking, how recent are we talking?" You say

"Within the last few days" He says "I have spoken to people with knowledge of this before but I feel that you might be able to help make an impact." he says as he stops by a door and knocks.

The door begins to open slightly and The King enters "in here" he says to you.

You follow him in only to reveal a bedroom, The King walks along and knocks on a door only for a small girl, undoubtedly around 8 years old to appear, she stands next to The King nervously.

"Y/n, L/n I'd like you to meet Elsa, my eldest daughter." The King says.

Elsa looks at you and gives a small wave and you wave back at the young girl.

The king then directs her over to the bed where she sits before he walks over to you before quietly saying. "Elsa is not like any normal girl, I have asked her to show you the issue, from here you can decide if you are willing to take up the job" He says before leaving the room, you approach Elsa.

"Hello Elsa, I'm y/n. well you dad said you have something rather odd to show me" you say.

Elsa looks at you. "I don't know to control it, I don't want to hurt anybody else." she says.

You look at her concerned. "What do you mean?" you ask.

"My powers" Elsa says.

You look at her. "Your powers?" you say with confusion but you feel her sense of fear, you then look her in the eyes and show calm yet intrigue. "Elsa, can you show me these powers?" You ask.

She looks at you hesitantly. "But what if I hurt you?" she says "I don't want to hurt anyone else" she says.

You reply with a calm but trusting look. "Elsa I trust you will not hurt me." you say. "Look if it even makes you feel safe do you want me to show you something I can do first?" you ask.

She gives a small nod.

You look at her. "Ok then." You pull a pack of cards from your pocket and hold the cards out. "Pick a card, just one" you say.

Elsa slowly grabs a card which is the 10 of Clubs. "Ok look at it, remember it and put it back in the pile" you say. Elsa does that.

"Now check this out" you say as you shuffle the pile and put it back in your pocket.

"But where's my card?" Elsa asks in confusion. "Look at your braid" You reply.

Elsa does just that to notice a paper ring round the bottom of her braid, she is confused but she reaches and pulls it off. "Open it" you say to her.

"Ok" she says as she begins to open it, her face lightens with amazement and shock as she realises it is the very card she chose.

"That's amazing" she says only for you to reply "I know."

You then compose yourself. "Ok Elsa, I've shown you my power, can you show me yours please?"

"Ok then" Elsa says still with some fear as she creates a small ball of snow in her hands.

You watch in intrigue as she constructs and bends the snowball into a little snowman before encasing him into a case of ice.

"Wow, now that is something remarkable." you say as you observe her powers. "So why are you scared of such a remarkable gift Elsa?" you ask out of curiosity.

"Because I hurt my sister Anna with my powers. I'm scared of hurting Anna or other people with them" Elsa said, the memory of the event alone making her shudder, her fear of causing pain leaves a patch of Ice on part of the bedpost.

"Ok, give me a few moments Elsa as I need to speak to your father ok?" you say.

"Ok" Elsa says as you get up and walk to the door, you see the king standing there. "Well, is this something you are willing to assist me with?" He asks.

You look at him. "It will be a challenge but I reckon I could help Elsa to the best of my abilities." You say.

"Excellent, we shall draft up a contract" he says.

"Ok then but your majesty there is but a couple of requests I do have if I am to take this position" You say.

The King looks at you. "Ok then y/n what are these requests?" he asks.

"Well sir, One I would be in need of a place to stay as I only arrived in Arendelle yesterday." You say.

"We can arrange for you to have a room here in the palace although it might be under the castle clock tower." He replies.

"That'll do perfectly. As for my other request. I need something brought to me, something I left in the lower town." you say.

"Well I can send some guards to get it for you, what is it?" The King asks.

"It's a box. A Blue box with this written above its door." You say as you hand the king a piece of paper with the words Police Public Call Box written on it.

"I need that box sir as it carries all my possessions inside." You say.

The King looks at you. "Well I shall send some guards to retrieve it for you." He says before adding. "If you'd follow me to my study we shall draft up this agreement and you may start tomorrow morning." He said

Within the hour you had signed the contract, retrieved your Tardis and were now settling into your room unaware that the next 13 years of your life were to become unexpected and very extraordinary.


	5. Chapter 5- Anna & The Tardis

**Hey everyone, Merry Christmas everybody. I hope you are all having a good day and making merry. Anyway as per usual I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thankfully I am trying to make the chapters on this fic as long as this to give plenty of detail. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Anna &amp; The Tardis.<strong>

It had been seven years since your agreement with King Wilhelm of Arendelle to become the personal protector of Princess Elsa. However it was Christmas time once again, the snow began to fall and you knew Christmas was going to become yet another adventure.

Over these years you had not aged much but had become accustomed to a life in Arendelle, even if most of your days were spent confined to 5 rooms those being Elsa's room, the castle library, the throne room, the dining hall and Your personal bedroom, sometimes on your breaks you would spend those either roaming through books, making subtle repairs to the Tardis console and now and then spending time with Elsa's sister Princess Anna who you had formed a strong friendship with even though what you could tell her was limited thanks to a promise in you contract not to allow Anna knowledge of Elsa's powers, an agreement in which you disagreed to but had to abide by.

Today you was given the day off so you had gone to your room to do some work on the Tardis console, King Wilhelm had never really questioned the purpose of the box, to the point you had still not told him the person he hired to protect his daughter was a 350 year old alien time traveller from the long dead planet of Gallifrey who followed in their father's footsteps to protect the universe from evil.

As you began to work under the console you forgot to notice that you'd left the Tardis door on the latch.

Meanwhile

***Anna Perspective* **

I was now the age of 14 years old, I hadn't seen Elsa truly in nearly a decade, to the point the extent of our interactions would be at Christmas, some royal events, private tutoring and family meals.

If it wasn't for y/n, the person who hangs around with my parents and Elsa a lot I would've felt quite lonely growing up, over time y/n & I had shared some fun memories such as learning to sword fight, archery, or even just walking or running round the Castle halls.

Today I knew was y/n's day off from hanging around with Elsa so I immediately rushed to get dressed and would rush down the hall to y/n's room, I knew the door as y/n and I once spent the day learning tricks with cards we even had a secret knock that I would do before entering to let y/n know it was me. I knocked on the door before opening it as usual.

Much to my surprise I could only see an empty room with y/n's odd blue box in the corner, many a time I had asked what the box was for but y/n always said it was "my own little world".

Just as I was about to leave y/n's room I heard the strangest of sounds coming from the blue box, it sounded musical, a very weird music, nothing like I had ever heard before in my life. So I stepped towards the box to take a listen.

Little did I know today I would find out what that little world looked like as I tripped and fell through the door.

***Regular perspective* **

You were around the console repairing the navigational panel, as it had been damaged on a previous misadventure.

You had decided to stick on your favourite song just to liven up the task in hand.

"Ok, uh huh, ha got it" You say to yourself as you rush down underneath the console to do a check on the wiring underneath, as you begin to adjust the wiring you hear the familiar creak of the door followed by a oomph sound of a person hitting the floor. Almost immediately you grab your sonic screwdriver and the nearest potential defensive tool which happens to be a rubber mallet and begin to sneak about towards the staircase leading up to the console.

***Anna Perspective* **

I hit the ground when falling through the doors of y/n's box only to feel the coldness of a metallic floor and the sound of a hum amongst the sound of the music, I look up only to see a vast room consisting of what looked like 3 floors with railings on the middle floor so people don't fall below, I looked up to see the upper floor had bookshelves built into the wall. I followed the music to a strange hexagonal table in the centre of the room, the table seemed to be connected to a large lighting fixture like the chandeliers in the ballroom, the tables had two beams connected to what seemed like paintings except the paintings had pieces moving on them,

I then placed my hands on one part of the table and underneath the music I heard a weird noise which I couldn't even explain as I touched a switch labelled as music which turned the music off, it was then I heard the sound of movement, instantly I ran to a nearby staircase which went downwards, descending to the bottom floor.

Once on the lower floor I heard a whirring sound happen as well as the grumblings of someone who was confused, I knew the grumblings had to be y/n's as the voice sounded so similar. I looked round at all the details underneath, from the chalkboard with the strange symbols on to the rather odd toolbox that sat next to the central column that seemed to run through entire height of this room.

The I heard y/n speaking. "One of these days I'm gonna close that door properly" I then heard the snap of fingers and the door shut, this left me stunned as I heard footsteps coming down the steps, quickly I rushed silently up the steps only on the last step to trip, I fell against a lever which moved upwards making the whole place shake, sparks began to fly as a ring around the illuminated part of the column began to rise and fall, whilst parts of the upper column began to turn, the whole room jolted as I was thrown back into a seat.

***Regular perspective***

You began to walk back downstairs after closing the Tardis door when it happened. Just before you hit the final 5 steps you felt the jolt of dematerialisation, you tried to grab a railing but instead fell on your back as the ship spiralled out of control, it was then you heard a familiar shriek as you began to race back up the stairs, you barely made it to the top of the stairs when you was thrown against the console when you saw her.

"Anna what on earth are you doing here?" you shout as you try to regain control.

"Y/n what is happening?" She said as you are both thrown around the console room, your bodies smashing up against the console and into an array of buttons and switches and dials.

"The Tardis is in flight and out of control" You say before looking at the scanner. "Oh great" you add with a tone of dread.

"What's wrong?" She asks slightly confused and in panic.

"We're crashing through time" you say before looking at her. "Anna grab something fast as we're about to crash." You say before you take a firm grip to the railings by the steps as the Tardis smashes into the ground throwing you both over the console room.

Immediately you grunt in pain as you eventually manage to pull yourself up from the console room floor, immediately your concern rushes to Anna. "Anna?" you call.

"Over here" She says, pulling herself up from a staircase leading to the lower third of the console room.

Immediately you rush over to her and help her to a chair before checking over the Tardis console to make sure all systems are working.

"So what just happened?" Anna asks you?

"I said, we went crashing through time and space" You reply.

"Through time and space? In a box? That's crazy" Anna says looking at you awkwardly.

You look at her. "Yeah, time and space in a box you don't believe me" You snap your fingers making the doors open. "Take a look for yourself" you say.

You both walk to the door, Anna, walks out onto the street as you stood in the Tardis doorway; you eventually follow her as you both look up.

"Blimey we have come some way" you say.

Anna looks at you "Have you been here before?" she asks.

"Yeah, we're in New York and by the looks of it at some point in the mid 1930's" you say

"But how is that possible, minutes ago we was in Arendelle and the year was 1834 how can we be in New York in" She finds a piece of newspaper. "Oh here how can we be in New York in 1936 when 5 minutes ago it was 1834 in Arendelle?" She says in a teenage huff.

"Well like I said Anna, we got here via the Tardis" you face both of you towards the Tardis. "There is something I never told your family Anna." you say.

Anna looks at you puzzled. "What haven't you told them y/n?" she asks.

"I'm not an ordinary person Anna" you take a deep breath. "Anna I'm a Time Lord." you say.

"A Time Lord?" She says. "Y/n I don't understand" She says backing up a bit.

"Look Anna, just come to the Tardis and I shall explain." you say.

Anna looked at you with shock but you could see a curiosity in her eyes, she looks at you but was desperate to get to Arendelle and her own time so she walked into the Tardis, once you both walked in she sat in a chair, you went to go and set the ship to go back to where they left when Anna decided to talk.

"Come on then y/n tell me" She said.

"Ok then, what do you wanna know?" you say.

"I wanna know what everything" she said. "You did say you'd give me an explanation."

"Ok then." You say.

"I'm part of an ancient race of aliens called the Time Lords; the Time Lords were there to observer the whole of time just to keep it in balance." You said with a slight look of sorrow.

Anna listens to you. "Wow it sounds amazing." she says.

"It was" you said.

"Was?" She says "What happened? She asked.

"There was a war many years ago and the Time Lords were wiped out. I'm not just a Time Lord Anna; I am one of the last surviving Time Lords in existence." You said.

Anna looks at you. "Oh, I'm sorry. Must have been tough for you." She said giving you a hug.

You accept the hug. "Thanks Anna." you said as you then break the hug and look at her. "Back to Arendelle?" You say with a smile.

"Yeah" She replies as you then throw the switch, the engines wheeze into life as you head back to Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter. Feel free to Favourite, Follow, Review or leave a possible plot suggestions, references or ideas. <strong>

**I am The FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Christmas Truths

**Hey everyone. I was going to release this on Christmas Day but I got writers block. Also like chapter 5 I am trying the perspectives style of writing. I'm not sure how much I will use it although it would be for dramatic and detailing. Anyway hope you enjoy. Happy reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Christmas Truths<strong>

It was the week after the incident with Anna & The Tardis and coincidentally Christmas Eve which was the day that celebrated the 7th year of your service to the royal family and the Kingdom of Arendelle.

Usually every year you had decided to allow the royal family this time to be a family as you roamed Arendelle and integrated with the celebrations in the streets, that and because it allowed you to be more rapid on responding to extraterrestrial incursions. Over the years it had been many different types of foes which you kept a check list for so you knew who invaded for reports you and the royal guard would give to the king. Over the years you had taught the King on the different species that had passed through the walls of Arendelle even though he was still in the dark about you place in the universe as one of the last Time Lords in existence.

However this Christmas was to be the Christmas when many truths would come to the surface.

This Christmas was the invasion of the sorceress Morgaine.

Morgaine was renowned around the kingdoms from Corona to the Southern Isles from Weselton to Arendelle, stories of her power and her methods of intimidation.

Over her years, she had been known to target kingdoms containing magical abilities as was her sisters the infamous but illusive Mother Gothel who was rumoured to have been the captor of the Princess of Corona and the ever famous Morgana who was claimed to have once clashed with the famous King Arthur of The Britons.

However Morgaine's Target was Arendelle.

It all started Christmas Eve.

"So Y/n I assure your duties for today are done?" The King asked as he locked the door to his royal study.

"But of course your highness, I must say Elsa is learning to keep her powers controlled although I do think it will still take a long time before she will have full control of her gift, after all natural born cyrokinesis is but a hard skill to study and master for both the person who possesses it as well as those who help guide it." You reply as you walk down the hall.

"Well I'm sure with you around it shall be done." He says before adding. "I also see that you and Anna are also quite close too." He says.

"Well, if I am honest your majesty my connection to Anna is merely on the level of friendship, that of which we are the best of." You say.

"Ah, well it's nice to see her have someone to talk to other than the paintings on the walls" He said.

"Quite" You said as you met the end of the hallway to divide off to the directions of your rooms. "Enjoy your Christmas your majesty" You say nodding to The King.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning y/n" He says to you.

You look at him "Tomorrow sir, but tomorrow is Christmas Day sir." You say with confusion.

"Yes it is y/n and I would like you to join my family for Christmas as a token of our gratitude of your services to my family and to Arendelle it is not a request but a demand" He said.

You look at The King and smile. "Thank You Your Majesty. I shall be there as soon as I awaken" You say walking down the corridor. You look back. "Goodnight sir" You say.

"And a goodnight to you too Y/n" He says as you go your separate directions.

The next morning instead of carols and calls of Merry Christmas you were woken by the sounds of anarchy and distress.

The bells of Arendelle were ringing to signal an attack.

Immediately you spring from your bed and went into what you called 'Scramble Mode' as you was able to quickly throw on some clothes and be rushing towards the door in minutes. The first person you crashed into was Captain Eriksen and his protégé Lieutenant Gruber.

"Captain, Lieutenant what's going on" You say as you brush your hair back with your hands to look a bit more presentable.

"We are under attack from evil sorcery y/n" The Captain said.

"Sorcery?" You reply before adding. "Ok I'm gonna need two of the best people you've got defensive wise, I need a perimeter of sorts around the castle. Captain we need to be seen on the back foot as our defensive skill shall be key as the more we defend the more of a chance we have." you walk along, grabbing a shield in the armoury.

"Here. You'll need this as well" Eriksen said passing you a sword. You instantly decline. "I don't need a sword, not when I have my spoon." You say as you pull a spoon from your jacket pocket only to get an absurd glance.

The sound of an explosion goes off so you run and take a stand out in the palace courtyard. "Ok Captain, you guys make defensive positions I will take on the close protection of the royal family." You say.

"You're gonna defend them with a shield and spoon?" He says.

"Yeah" you reply as you run around the complex castle and into the Royal ballroom finding the Royal family looking round the ballroom. "Your royal highnesses time to run" You say.

"Why what is happening?" The King said.

"We're on the back foot; there is a sorcery attack on Arendelle." You say

"Sorcery Attack, what kind?" The King said thinking of Elsa's safety.

"I'm not fully sure but reports say it's a sorceress with mercenaries heading this way." You said.

The King looks at you. "Do you know what sorcerer it is y/n?" he asks.

"Not yet" you say. Meanwhile you look at them you see Anna, The King and The Queen but not Elsa. You were just about to ask the king where she was when a husky, unfamiliar female voice rings across the room.

"Allow me to introduce myself then" the voice says. You all turn around the see a woman in a flowing red dress, she had chestnut brown hair with a few grey strands.

You turn and look at her wide eye. "Morgaine" You say, your hand gripping around the leather strap of the shield.

"Oh, so you have heard of me" She says before asking. "I am surprised someone so young knows of me yet alone tries to stand in my way."

"Oh believe me I'm a lot older than I seem" You reply. "Now Morgaine I suggest you leave" You add.

"And why would I take action on the words of a feeble Child." Morgaine said

"Because if you don't then I'll stop you" you said.

"Ha. I commend your bravery" She said before throwing a curveball that you didn't expect. "But no Time Lord can truly out match my magic" She says as she fires a bolt of crackly red lightning at you, you quickly block it with your shield but are thrown back by its immense force into the Christmas tree, you crash onto the floor near the tree, Anna and the queen rush over to check to see if you are ok.

You then see The King stand and look at you and then at Morgaine. "What do you mean Time Lord? Y/n is but a servant of the royal family and a protector of Arendelle. He says.

You struggle up from the floor as you had been winded by Morgaine's strike whilst she looks at you then The King and laughs. "Oh did you not know. How dishonest of you Time Lord." She heckles as you look at her with a cold but angry gaze, she steps towards The King. "You're little servant is a child of Gallifrey." she says mockingly, as she looked at the King you slip Anna the key to the Tardis giving telling The Queen where to find the box, promising it'll keep them safe from Morgaine whilst you distract her giving them chance to get Elsa and get to safety.

As you finish the plan Morgaine looks at you. "Oh How the once mighty Time Lord race has been left to look like feeble little children trying to act tough" she says giving a heckling laugh. However the smile was then wiped off her face as you stand kicking your shield up like you was Captain America and throw it at her knocking her off her feet clearly showing her words had provoked you. "I warned you to leave them alone." You say as you stand high and mighty revealing your true colours of a Time Lord in action. "You wanna fight then fight me" you add.

As you said this Anna grabbed the hand of her father and got ready. Meanwhile Morgaine had rose to her feet as you walked and picked up the shield, readying yourself to go on the defence, she cracked her knuckles. "So be it" She roared as she blasted another bolt of red energy at you, this time you was prepared. "Run Now" you shout as Anna and The Queen pull The King away as they run towards your room and the Tardis.

***Anna's perspective***

"Run Now" I heard as I grabbed my mother and father's hands and pulled them down the corridor just then a few unknown people with daggers began to run straight at us cutting us off from Elsa. "Come on hurry." I said as my hands slipped from theirs allowing all 3 of us to run to our full speed in the opposite direction, thankfully through all my years of roaming, running & riding bikes around these halls I knew my way to y/n's room.

I immediately burst into the room with my mother and father locking the door behind us with the key that was in the lock just in case the dagger clad men see where we went, father instantly rushed over to the strange looking box which I knew was y/n's Tardis, it's ominous 'Police Public Call Box' signs lighting up the corner of the room. When Father looked at the door he noticed a small brass lock before moaning. "Great y/n tells us to run here only to be locked out by our so called protection? And what protection would a 'Police Public Call Box' give us against a sword." He grumbled. Instantly mother looked at me. "Anna the key y/n gave you" She said as she placed a reassuring hand on father's shoulder just as we hear a bash on the door which confirmed our fears that the mercenaries of Morgaine had found us.

Without thinking I rush over and pull the key from around my neck before slipping it into the lock and twisting it pushing the door open as I call to my parents "Mother, Father quickly into the Tardis" I said without remembering my parents didn't know of my already established knowledge of the Tardis as I rush over to what y/n called the console. My parents followed, shutting the doors behind them.

"By all the saints what is this place." My father said as his and my mother's eyes began to wonder round the vast space the tiny box truly contained. I began to wonder if this was the very face I pulled when I first stepped aboard a week ago.

Immediately I look at them without a single thought. "It's called the Tardis, it can go anywhere in time and space." I said "pretty neat huh?"

I looked at them as they gave rather blank expressions.

My mother was but the first to speak. "Anna my dear, did you know about this place." she said in confusion. "Oh kind of but I have only known for a week as me and y/n was going to do some paintings of the garden last week when I fell through the Tardis doors whilst he was fixing the navigation." I said as I pressed the down a button and flicked a couple of switches that y/n had shown me before, immediately making what y/n called the scanners burst into life showing us what was outside the doors. "Ah Ha, here we go" I said as I spun the scanner round to face my parents. "Now we can see if there is anyone at the door" I said feeling rather proud of myself whilst my parents looked in shock and confusion as we waited for y/n to try and get to us so we knew what next to plan in beating Morgaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it, Feel free to Favourite, Follow, Review and give suggestions to this story. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 - Saving Elsa

**Hello Everyone, Firstly Happy New year to all (even though for some of you 2015 is already here) as I'm writing this about 11:30pm on the 31st of December 2014. But I hope for everyone that 2015 is a happy, lucky and prosperous new year. **

**Secondly I know this chapter seems fairly short but I wasn't too sure about how to write the action into this without it sounding either too cheesy or too ****cliché/ **

**But Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Saving Elsa<strong>

The battle between you and Morgaine was in a dead heat. With each shot of her magic, you parried it with your shield, you began to feel like you was going a bit Captain America with this fight, it was then you saw your opportunity to kick her down.

You spun out of the way of her powers before knocking her down with the shield and making a run for it, thankfully your body was used to running on a large scale so you could keep running for longer.

It was then you heard a cry for help; immediately you make a dash for it as you see Elsa with two of Morgaine's mercenaries, without a moment's thought you charge them slamming both their heads together like a playground bully would to their victim and the victim's friend, this move remarkably and much to your surprise is able to knock them out.

"Elsa are you ok?" you say as you check her for injury.

"Y/n I'm fine, what is happening?" She asks with confusion.

"Well … " Your explanation is cut short as a red bolt of magic shoots over your head as a slightly disorientated Morgaine gives you a death glare as she begins to chase you down, lining up her staff for the kill.

You look at Elsa, grab her icy cold hand, look her straight in the eye and say only one word.

"Run"

With that you both get up and begin running hand in hand like your father had before with many of his bright and shining companions.

As we run we dodge any of Morgaine's attacks until we rush into the room.

"Y/n why did we come here, we'll be trapped?" Elsa says in a panic, ice begins forming on her palms.

"Because we're going to get into that blue box and get away from here" You say as you sonic the door shut and walk over to the Tardis.

"How is a box going to protect us" She says as sparks of Morgaine's energy blasts part of the door off.

"It just is so quickly get in. I shall fight Morgaine" you say as you snap your fingers and the Tardis doors spark open. Elsa sees her father and rushes in as you grab a gauntlet from the nightstand in your room and put it on ready to attack as Morgaine blasts the door off its hinges.

You quickly snap shut the doors on the Tardis and deadlock the door with your sonic.

"You really think your time capsule is going to keep them safe Time Lord" Morgaine calls as she wields her staff ready to fight.

"Yeah, because the first layer of defence is the pilot." You say as the gauntlet glows a blue colour and blasts Morgaine with a concentrated blast of electrical energy much like the famous gauntlet of Rassilon would.

Morgaine is thrown out into the hallway but quickly recovers; she wipes some blood from her nose and looks at it before it is faded away. "Oh when I'm finished with you, you shall feel lucky to even be able to kneel before you execution." She roars as you both commence into a dog fight between magic and technology as sparks of red and blue energy ricochet off each other whilst inside the Tardis Anna & The King watch on the Tardis scanner whilst The Queen is sat on the level below trying to calm Elsa down as she noticed Elsa's icy palms.

Each move you or Morgaine made led to a stalemate as you both tried your best to outsmart each other. for each strike you make is met with an equal strike from her, however your defence was stronger as you could opt for the shield on your opposite arm despite it only being 5 minutes into the fight both of you could tell you was getting worn down.

It was then you realised your opportunity despite it being near suicidal you decided to take it.

One missed bit of timing and it would be worse for you.

You lower your gauntlet and shield arms. "Morgaine this is enough give up, otherwise we shall just be stuck here in immortal stalemate." you say.

She begins to heckle you. "Foolish child, what makes you think I would let you be a match for me" On the word me she charges and unleashes her most powerful attack yet, you block it with the shield and begin to slowly walk towards her, the power of her magic slowing your pace to that similar of someone crawling through mud, her magic ricocheting off the shield and causing windows the smash and scorch marks on the walls from forks of power lashing against the furnishings, the only thing holding you to the floor is the grips of your hi top trainers, the light of her power begins to hurt your eyes so you pull a pair of steam punk like goggles from your pocket and place them on your eyes.

Eventually you get close enough to Morgaine. "Enough is enough" you roar above the crackle of her powers, she looks at you wide eyed as she realises not even her best attack can outmatch your sheer determination in the heat of battle.

Yet her stubbornness was to become her downfall.

"You can't beat me Time Lord" She roars, even this valiant effort is no match for me" She cackles.

"Evidently Not Morgaine! It's over" You shout back.

"No because if I'm going down, you're going with me" She cackles before grabbing your gauntlet arms and placing your hand where her heart should be, the gauntlet unleashes its electrical power to overload.

**BOOM!**

An explosion of electrical and magical energy goes off with you and Morgaine at the epicentre.

You feel yourself flying through the air and hitting the hard polished oak floors of the palace followed by a thump as you had slid across the floor and hit the wall

You look around hazily, the shield you were using embedded into the wall, you clothes ripped, burned and bloodied in some areas as you lay across the floor.

You hear movement as your eyes begin to flicker, you touch the back of your head, it feels slightly damp, you bring your hand back in front of your face and see the cause of the dampness.

It was blood.

You then start to see the room get fuzzy as you begin to sway.

You see what looks like a guard in Arendellian uniform rush to you side.

You then pass out. The last thing you heard was what the muffled cries for a medic.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for enjoying the chapter as always feel free to favourite, follow, review and suggest for the story, I'm not sure when Chapter 8 of this will be out but it shall be soon <strong>

**Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Truths of a Timelord

**Hey everyone, here we go, chapter 8 of The Protector of Arendelle. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- The Truths of a Timelord. <strong>

You eventually came round 3 days after the brawl with Morgaine on Christmas day, as you looked round in your dazed state you were able to establish that you had somehow been moved from the hallway by your room to the royal infirmary. You then begin to sit up just as you hear the clunk of the big wooden doors that lead to the rest of the palace.

A Nurse walks in followed by The King, The Queen and Anna who were visiting the wounded of the battle.

Almost immediately Anna spots you as you begin to sit yourself up. "Y/n" she calls as she runs over and almost tackles you off the bed.

"Woah easy Anna still injured here" you say almost gasping for breath as even with a respiratory bypass system you still fell short of breath when caught in one of Anna's signature hugs.

"Oh Sorry" she says as she lets go "So how you feeling?" She says.

"Well both my hearts are still beating so I guess I'm alright despite the cuts, bruises and my large headache" you say

"Oh that's ok then" Anna says then realises what you said about hearts "Wait hearts you mean heart right. " she says in confusion just as The King and Queen begin to walk over to you.

"No I have 2 hearts" You say to Anna.

"What is this about 2 hearts?" The Queen asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh that, well I was partially explaining Timelord anatomy to Anna your majesty" you reply.

The King then begins to look at you. "Well this is still a matter that concerns me y/n for I am unfamiliar with Timelords" he says.

You then sit up as straight as possible. "Well your majesty if you have the time I am more than willing to explain my race with as much detail as you so need." you say.

The King, The Queen and Anna sit round as you begin to explain everything you know about Timelords, Gallifrey and even the Tardis. The King and Queen were slightly stunned by the information given especially about regeneration and how it increases their life expectancy.

"So if Timelords can live for thousands of years, pardon my asking but how old are you then?" The Queen asks.

"Well if you must know I am now 350 years old which to a Timelord is basically equal to a humans' teenage years really." You say which shocks The King and Queen.

"350 years old?" The King says "but that is impossible you look the same age as Elsa." he adds still confused.

"Well your majesty like I said Timelords have a different metabolism to human beings so I age slower than a human being so I look about 17 when in fact I am 350 years old." You say.

You then begin to stand up the pain thankfully subsiding thanks to your Timelord abilities to heal but even then healing was slower than usual due to the injuries being magic related.

"Y/n you should probably stay in the bed as you look too injured to be walking about" Anna says.

You smile at her. "Don't worry Anna I know you mean well my friend but I'll be fine" you say as you lean on her for support as you get out of bed. "besides I need to get to the Tardis as I think I might have something to help my recovery." you say as you begin to walk away, on the walk back Anna helps to keep you steady as you walk with her.

"So where's Elsa, Anna?" You ask.

"Oh Gerda took her for extra etiquette lessons so I decided to come along to see you." She replies as you eventually reach the hallway of the standoff.

"Blimey, me and Morgaine did and number on this place." You say looking and the cracks in the floors, the smashed windows and the shield that was still lodged into the wall.

"Yeah, thankfully it shouldn't be too hard to fix according to the builders we hired" The King says behind you.

"Well if you want I did learn carpentry from my father so I'm more than willing to help clear up my mess also what happened to Morgaine after the fight?" You ask.

The King looks at you. "Morgaine was captured whilst in her injured state however we fear she would be too dangerous to imprison like a regular prisoner so we have had a special form of imprisonment lined up for her" he said as you all walked to the Tardis.

You open the door and then begin to walk towards the console. "Mind if I ask what this special imprisonment is?" you say as you exchange leaning on Anna for support to leaning on one of the many railings

"We've devised a special prison with cuffs that should hold her back plus she seemed remarkably injured from the battle" The King said as he was looking round at the many dials and switches on the central console.

"Sounds quite intense but reasonable" you say as you went looking around in a draw by the bookshelves until you found a vial of green liquid and a walking stick. "Ah ha" You say as you drink the green vial.

Anna looks at you. "What on earth was in that vial?" She asks

"Oh magic based antidote allows me to basically rid my system of any magic based injury so long as it's within a week of the injury." You say the shrapnel wounds on your arms instantly heal up in front of the royals.

"Wow now that remarkable" Anna says as she looks at where your wounds once were.

"Well it's merely a biological trigger as it taps into my immune system as well as part of my regenerative abilities and simply siphons a bit of energy to speed up the healing process. "You say with Anna replying with a simple "ok?"

You then look at The King and Queen and say "Anyway if you give me say 5-10 mins your majesties I shall get changed out of my infirmary attire and shall return to my duties." You say as you rush off down the staircase.

The Queen and King then exchange looks and began whispering to each other whilst Anna begins to look round the many bookshelves on the upper levels, you then appear from the staircase leading to the lower floor in a your f/c plaid shirt, an open grey waistcoat, your favourite jacket, a pair of jeans and your f/c hi-top trainers.

"Right then to my duties I guess" you say as you run a hand through your hair.

As you walk towards the Tardis doors The King stops you. "Look y/n I've had a talk with the queen and we'd like you to have a day off your duties simply because these last 7 years you've gone above and beyond what we would've expected you to do." The King said in the most benevolent of tones.

You simply nod your head. "Why thank you sir also as a token of my thanks might I be able to treat your family to dinner on board my Tardis this evening?" you ask?

"Thank you y/n but I'm afraid we already had the chef begin dinner somewhat earlier in the day but perhaps some other time" The Queen says.

"Ok then, enjoy your day your majesties." You say just as the royals begin to leave the Tardis.

You then smile as you see Anna looking through the bookshelves only to find a walking stick; she looks at it before turning to you. "Hey y/n why do you have a walking stick next to your book case?" she asks.

"Oh that old thing" you say as you slowly take it from her. "This belonged to my father near the end of his 11th incarnation; he used it when he was on a small planet called Trenzalore. Although now I mention it he never really told me much about Trenzalore" you say with a puzzling thought that instantly began to vex you.

You slowly walk down the steps when Anna says "I dunno maybe you might find the answer around the Tardis as you must have an archive involving planets or something?"

You then realise that might be the answer. "The Tardis databanks of course that's where I might find the answer to Trenzalore" you say in a slightly upbeat manner spinning round and hugging Anna "You Princess Anna of Arendelle are a genius in the making" you add running to the console and looking up links between your father and Trenzalore.

"Here we go all records on The Doctor, my father and the planet Trenzalore" You say perching a pair of glasses on the end of your nose.

You and Anna stood there reading when you learn why your father never talked about his exploits on Trenzalore when a hologram appears, it is of your father in his twelfth form, you knew this because it was the last incarnation of his you saw and you remembered the distinctive crombie coat, holey black jumper and heavy looking shiny black boots.

The hologram then began to play. "Y/n if you are seeing this then you have discovered the truth as to what I did during my last incarnation on Trenzalore and are probably wondering as to why I didn't tell you" He says as you and Anna look at the hologram.

"What is it Y/n" Anna asks after jumping at the hologram.

"It's a message from my father" you reply.

The message begins to run some more "I never told you about Trenzalore because I spent 900 years on Trenzalore, over those years I was it's defender from the deadliest races in the cosmos and some of my ways of stopping these creature were even in my eyes quite harsh." He said before bowing his head. "I never shared my life on Trenzalore because I felt it would be information that would be either to upsetting or too dangerous for you to know till you was at least old enough to understand the information and to defend yourself in case this information made you a target by my enemies." He said, his thick Scottish accent reminding you of the many places you went after being reunited with him (which for you was a century ago).

Eventually the hologram then looks right at you. "Anyway that is all you would need to know about Trenzalore, I hope you never end up there even though it should be fairly safe by now. Apart from that I do hope one day our paths cross again. Goodbye for now y/n" the hologram says before shutting off.

"So that was what happened" you say. "Guess there is a lot of truths about Timelords today" you say to yourself unaware that Anna was listening.

"Are you alright y/n" Anna asks curiously, you spin round. "Yeah, I'm good thanks" you say checking your watch. "We best get going Anna as you've got dinner" you say as you jokingly use the walking stick and walk out of the Tardis with Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm not sure when I shall release chapter 9 of this story but it will be a while due to other commitments such as my other stories and my college work meaning I will be churning out chapters on all my fictions at a slightly slower pace than the past few weeks.. <strong>

**As always feel free to Favourite, Follow, Review and give any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen in future chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9- A Not So Merry Christmas Pt 1

**Hello everyone, I know it has been nearly a month since I have updated my story and so here we go, Chapter 9 of The Protector of Arendelle, hopefully I should have chapter 10 out soon however due to other commitments it will be a few weeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>9- A Not So Merry Christmas part 1<strong>

A year had passed since the fight against Morgaine and the day you found out the truth of Trenzalore and this year had lead to many great adventures, a month after you saved Arendelle from Morgaine The King had named you the official protector of Arendelle and had even offered you a place in the royal guard after seeing your combat abilities with a shield and your (now nonexistent) gauntlet, however you declined the offer saying you was happy with your place in the kingdom. During that time you also grew close to the royal family with most of your days spent with Elsa trying to help her gain control of her powers, whilst your evenings were spent with Anna either getting into random shenanigans from sneaking off to Belgium in the Tardis to go on a chocolate shopping spree to being chased by Silurians in Space to quiet little moments such as reading in the castle library or getting told off by Kai & Gerda for knocking over a suit of armour because you was roller-skating in the hallways.

However this Christmas was to be the toughest Christmas you had ever faced since your arrival in Arendelle 8 years prior.

This was to be the first Christmas in Arendelle since the passing of King Wilhelm & Queen Katarina of Arendelle.

Their deaths happened 8 months after the battle of Morgaine, they had been travelling by ship as representatives of Arendelle to the wedding of the Princess Rapunzel of Corona as well as to update the trade negotiations between Arendelle & the small kingdom of Weselton when a storm had sunk their ship with no survivors found. Naturally it broke Elsa and Anna whilst you carried a deal of sorrow and regret as they felt their whole worlds had crashed around them, Elsa had froze the locks of her room and windows for a week to the point you had to shimmy down the chimney just to check on her, Anna on the other hand clung to you like a magnet on a fridge for a couple of days just crying into your shoulder whenever she didn't need to sleep or prepare for the funeral.

However you knew Christmas was to be difficult this year, unaware to you, Anna & now proclaimed Queen Elsa, the royal council (who had stepped in to run Arendelle until Elsa was of age to take the throne) had been evaluating contracts made by the King, everything from military equipment, to trading & even down to staff within the palace including your contract with The King to be Elsa's personal protector.

That was until Christmas Eve

That day you had tried to make Christmas as special as you could, you had placed the presents under the tree, for Anna you had dipped into the future and got her a bracelet that had a blue sapphire that matched her eyes embedded into the bracelet, you also had the words hope & courage put in each side of the stone whilst for Elsa you had constructed a special pair of gloves which had materials capable of holding back her powers to some extent but also with a bit of style that matched Elsa's dress sense perfectly whilst you got both the girls chocolate chip shortbread from Merida's bakery in DunBroch, Scotland before finally pulling two envelopes from your jacket, each was marked with the royal seal of Arendelle and had a familiar style of writing on it which made you think back.

*flashback*

It was before King Wilhelm & Queen Katarina set off for what would be their fateful voyage.

You had gone as per usual to give the King your report on the progress of Elsa's powers on to find him in a state of worry. "Your majesty is everything alright?" you asked for him to reply "y/n I am concerned about the trip that I am going to take."

"I know it isn't my place but might I ask why sir?" you say as you readjust your jacket since it was falling off your shoulders.

"I'm not much of a sea traveller" he says before adding "my father was an admiral during his time as a prince while I spent my adolescence in the royal cavalry so sea journeys make me feel rather uneasy as a horse is easy to control whilst a boat is unpredictable."

"Fair point and if I am honest I would be more than welcome to take you & the queen on your journey via the Tardis but I somehow feel that it wouldn't be appropriate and in accordance to the royal protocol" you reply.

The King smiled "I wish the same outcome was possible" he said before standing up. "But unfortunately you are right as King I must obey royal protocol" he said before placing a hand on your shoulder. "y/n will you make me a promise?" he asked.

You look at him sceptically "Yes, I guess so" you reply unaware at the time of the promise he was to hit you with.

"I know the sea is an unpredictable force so if the worse was to ever happen and our ship was to encounter any problem. Would you make sure you protect Anna & Elsa for me?" he asked, the promise clanging like a penny that dropped in a quiet room.

"Well sir, I must admit I never expected that sort of promise" you say before adding "but you shouldn't fear as I know you and the queen always make it back to Elsa and Anna but if what you fear should happen and I hope it shall not. Then I will make sure not a single hair on their head shall be out of place. well unless you see Anna with bed head" you say showing you are willing to accept as well as sharing a hilarious memory of breakfast a couple of days before Morgaine when Anna was so tired she, forgot to do her hair and walked around with a bed head look.

Just before you left the king stopped you asking if you could also give them these envelopes, he said had always made Anna and Elsa the messages in the envelopes ever since he first became king he knew such a title made him a target for people and since the princesses were born he and the queen had always made these for the girls in case they were ever declared missing or dead and they were to be given to them the first Christmas after death. Once again you accepted to maintain this wish.

You then left; little did you know that was the last lengthy conversation you ever would have with The King before his & the queen's fate at sea.

*reality*

You looked at the envelopes, you hadn't really touched them since that day but instead of placing them on the tree as you planned you were going to give them their gifts before giving them these letters.

Eventually Christmas day came as you found out with the sound of song growing closer to the Tardis door as you slipped between a state of sleep and being awake only for you to snap awake to the shock of being hugged by a rather lively Princess Anna.

"Hi y/n happy Christmas" she said in her classic but ever welcoming tone of voice as you hugged her back replying "Happy Christmas Anna"

That morning you spent Christmas with Anna, even though you both went to the door of Elsa's room and tried to convince her to join them, however she declined so the morning was yours and Anna's, that morning was fun as you watched Anna open all but one of her presents, you got a smile as she showed nothing but complete love for the bracelet she got from you as you smiled back at the magnificent steam punk box she gave you, naturally Anna had filled it with chocolate which you both shared.

As you was having fun you noticed a tear rolling off of Anna's cheek, you knew instantly what she was thinking about as you walked over wiped the tear from her cheek and hugged her.

"It's ok, I miss them too" you said.

Anna lifted her head from your shoulder "Christmas isn't the same without them" she says before placing her head back into your shoulder.

You look at her before pulling the envelope from your pocket. Anna, your father told me to give you this if anything went wrong on their trip and they did not return." you said passing the envelope addressed to her.

Anna took the envelope, her thumb running over the slightly cracked wax seal of the Arendelle royal family before breaking the seal and pulling out the paper inside the envelope.

she sat down on a nearby chair, choked up by the sight of her father's ornate handwriting, the letter was dated barely a week before their deaths, despite her being choked up she then began to read.

_'__My dearest Anna, _

_If you are reading this letter then it must mean that something has happened to me and you mother and that we have been declared missing or dead meaning it is Christmas time & y/n has had to give you this letter. _

_I am also writing this to firstly wish you a merry Christmas, sorry we cannot be there in the flesh, but we are always there with you in spirit. _

_I know this letter seems short but it is hard to put words into a letter of this nature, but we always loved you and your sister and we hope you shall be there for each other. _

_I know we shall be missing many important landmarks that you shall face in your life but we pray for the best and brightest future possible. _

_We are so glad of the years we were able to be with you & I hope you remember us as parents rather than royals. _

_Your Loving Father_

_King Wilhelm of Arendelle_

Anna looked at the paper; her tear stained her cheek as you sat next to her with an arm round her to comfort her.

"Thank you y/n" Anna said as she gave you a hug.

"What for?" you reply.

"For the letter from my father and trying to make Christmas as happy as possible" She said as she kissed your cheek.

You smile back and continue giving her a hug before you both went up to their graves to lay wreaths before you went off for your Christmas lunch and your Christmas afternoon with Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, hopefully more shall be out soon but feel free to follow, favourite, review and suggest.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10- A Not So Merry Christmas Pt2

**Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated this story for nearly a month but I had a spell of writers block plus being bogged down with my other stories on here and college work. But Enough of my excuses, here you go Chapter 10 of The Protector Of Arendelle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- A Not So Merry Christmas Part 2<strong>

The afternoon started a bit differently to the morning, The morning with Anna had been successful however you knew eventually the thought of lots of chocolate available would keep Anna occupied for the rest of the day plus the fact you might have let her borrow a typewriter so she could learn about it to see how it worked and to use it would help.

Once again you entered Elsa's domain by climbing down the chimney and into her room.

As you entered the room you looked at the 18 year old Queen of Arendelle, ever since she was sworn in as Queen of Arendelle, Elsa had begin to become more fearful as years of little interaction from the outside world made her uneasy around people and the knowledge that as Queen she would have to be surrounded by people for long amounts of time which placed more pressure on learning to control her powers.

She looks at you with a smile. "Hello y/n" she said as she walked over in her ever graceful way.

"Merry Christmas Elsa" you reply brushing soot off of your jacket & waistcoat.

She smiled before pulling a small box from her bedside table and handing it to you, immediately you look at her with a smile before handing her your Christmas gift. "On 3 we'll open them together" you said to which she replied "Ok". You both then began to count "1...2…..3" before opening the gifts. You looked in at the gift Elsa had got you with such amazement.

It was a pocket watch, the pocket watch had a small silver inner casing but you could see there had been a twist to it that had been done by Elsa's hand.

The watch had ice both in and out of it, the watch had a small window that showed its skeletal workings of both metal and icy cogs whirring in sync, Elsa looked at you with anticipation as to what you thought of it.

"It's beautiful" you say seeing Elsa's face light up with happiness. "I can see why you kept coming into my Tardis for asking for books on clockwork" you replied with a smile. You then watched as she opened her presents, she immediately looked at the gloves. "They're amazing, did you make these yourself?" she asked looking at the detailing especially the little section on the wrist section which had her name embroidered in with an icy silver thread.

You then held up your hands showing Elsa where the needles had caught your fingers when you made the gloves. "Yeah" you reply as she slipped the gloves on in place of her old gloves. "They feel amazing and warm" Elsa said before walking towards you. "Well" you replied before adding "I've made them as a way to suppress your powers so that you can use them through the gloves although it will be low level stuff, snow at the most." you say with a small smile.

"Really?" Elsa said before enveloping you into a hug "thank you y/n" she said before letting go of you, immediately you smile back as you attach your new watch to your waistcoat before tapping away at a device on your arm.

"What's that on your arm y/n?" Elsa asked only for you to reply with one word.

"Adventure" you said as you walked over to her with a smile.

You then took her hand gently. "I'm not sure about you but I think you've been locked up too long, so how about it Elsa, a chance to feel the wind in your hair" you said.

Elsa looked at her hand in yours but thought "I'm not sure y/n I've not been outside the castle for many years because of my powers. What if I hurt someone?" she said.

Immediately you give her a gentle and reassuring smile. "It's ok I know you are worried, which is why I found somewhere you wouldn't need to worry." you said gently

Elsa looked at you before nervously saying "I guess we could go out" showing her trust in you.

With that you both smile at each other as you press a few buttons on the vortex manipulator you keep on your arm and the in flash of light you was transported from the luxuriously furnished room of the Arendelle royal palace to the top of a snow capped mountain.

You look at Elsa as the wind rushed through your hair; Elsa smiled at you as she knew you'd done this for her. "Wow, the view. It's wonderful" She says as she looks across the horizon.

You look at her before slipping the envelope addressed to her out of your pocket and into her hands.

Elsa looks at you before asking "what's this y/n?" only for you to reply "It's something I was trusted to deliver to you."

Elsa studies the envelope, her thumb brushing over the royal Arendelle seal as she turns to the envelope and looks at the crisp, curly but elegant & familiar handwriting her name was written in, she breaks the wax seal and pulls out the letter that waited inside.

Her eyes then begin to look at the letter which read.

_My Dearest Elsa, _

_If you are reading this letter then it must mean that something has happened to me and your mother and that we have been declared missing or dead meaning it is Christmas time & y/n has had to give you this letter. _

_I am also writing this to firstly wish you a merry Christmas, sorry we cannot be there in the flesh, but we are always there with you in spirit. _

_I know this letter seems short but it is hard to put words into a letter of this nature, but we always loved you and your sister and we hope you shall be there for each other. _

_I know we shall be missing many important landmarks that you shall face in your life but we pray for the best and brightest future possible, Both me and your mother would have both known you'd make a great queen for Arendelle. _

_We are so glad of the years we were able to be with you & I hope you remember us as parents rather than royals. _

_Hopefully by now thanks to y/n's help you should have control over your powers as this should be able to help you on the journey you started since us leaving you of becoming the new Queen of Arendelle. _

_We love you very much, and I wish your future well & I did for Anna in her letter_

_Your loving father _

_King Wilhelm of Arendelle_

As Elsa read the letter the corners of the paper froze up in ice as sadness swelled inside her, immediately you rest a hand on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around you, immediately you look at her. "hey now, it'll be ok" you say with a reassuring tone as frost crawls up the back of your jacket, it seems her full sadness can break through the almost power resistant gloves.

Elsa eventually calms down, she looks at you with tear stained eyes as you hold her gloved hand and teleport back to the royal palace, there you look around to see an empty ballroom with the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, as you look up you notice the sight of the mistletoe that you had seen Elsa's parents kiss under many a time on Christmas morn, even you once ended up kissing Anna underneath the ominously hanging festive decoration.

Elsa also looks up to spot the mistletoe. As you look at her you see her normally pale cheeks redden up slowly into a small blush, as you look at each other.

"It's only tradition isn't it" you say to Elsa.

"Yes it is" she replies.

You both slowly lean in, both clearly nervous as to what could happen, for years you had built a friendship and now you were both about to kiss.

Just as yours and Elsa's lips were to touch the door swings open.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter, I should hopefully have the next chapter out soon. What will happen next to you and the royal sisters, I will say by chapter 12 I shall be hitting the main part of The Frozen film storyline such as Elsa's coronation. Also feel free to check out some of my other Frozen related stories such as Arendelle secondary or the popular Live By The Snow that or my Doctor Who stories such as Who am I, Ghosts of Birthday's past or my new story Everything Changes where regeneration brings new changes for The Doctor and Clara Oswald. <strong>

**As always feel free to Review, Favourite, Follow, Comment and Suggest **


End file.
